Kovu (Hueyslingers Fanfictions)
"Don't you know who I am? I am the paw picked heir of the great and powerful Scar! Don't you forget it!" -Kovu, A Hyena's Tale Ch. 14. 'Kovu '''Is the adopted son of Zira and Scar, and a major antagonist in Hueyslinger's ''War of the Pridelands ''Trilogy, first appearing in A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) ''as one of the supporting antagonists. Background After the death of Mufasa, his younger brother Scar usurped the throne and slaughtered a Lion couple who disagreed with his plans. Unfortunately, the two had recently had a cub. Scar saw the cub had untapped potential, and adopted him, naming him Kovu. Kovu grew up not knowing what Scar had done, even after he and his family were exiled by Simba, who had returned after years of exile and defeated Scar. Knowing that he was the heir of Scar, he thought of himself to be above his siblings, Nuka and Vitani, making their relationship strained. Some time later, he and his family took over the watering hole of a Hyena Clan. Soon, Simba's son, Kion, arrived to assist his friends. After failing to have him turned to their side, they were blown away by Kion's Roar. A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Kovu, along with Zira, Nuka, and Vitani, are found by an Egyptian Cobra named Ushari and summoned to the Outlands Volcano. Unknown to them, the Volcano was the home of the Fiery Ghost of Scar. After Scar reveals himself, the Outsiders are amazed to see him again. He then tells them that he has a plan to take over the Pridelands and invites them to join him again, to which they agree to. Soon, Two of Scar's generals, Reirei and Kiburi, return after a failed mission, where they meet the Outsiders and are taunted by Ushari. Scar then introduces them and tells them of his new plan. The next Morning, Kovu starts a Stampede of Zebras which gets the attention of the Lion Guard, who engage with Combat with their enemies. Several days later, Kovu is appointed by Scar as Second-in-command of an attack on the Leopards and Komodo Dragons of the Backlands when they band together to form an Alliance. During the attack on the Backlands, Kovu leads Nuka, Vitani, and two Crocodiles in attacking the cubs of Katali, the Leopard Queen. When the eldest cub, Haraka, insults him, Kovu gets furious and tries to attack him. When they trick his siblings and the Crocodiles into falling down a hill, Kovu sneaks up and pins Jino down and tries to strike him. What he didn't see was that Gunge, the Cuckoo Bird, had tricked some of Mzingo's Parliament into chasing him and made them run into Kovu, knocking him off of Jino. The small bird then pecks a defeated Kovu in the nose. after a cavern lake is released onto the fire, the Army of Scar is washed back. When Scar Snout, the giant leader of the Komodo Dragons, comes out and orders them to leave, Kovu is the only one to stand up to him. When he calls for his siblings to assist them, he sees them and the rest of the Army fleeing the Backlands, prompting him to follow suit. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists Category:A Hyena’s Tale Category:Hueyslinger's Characters Category:Males Category:Adults